mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Robot Chronicles
The game is pretty tough, isn't it.-- 03:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh... yes it is... [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 03:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I can't even beat the 1st level! I am probably not going to be able to get the City skin for a really long time! :( -- 06:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Can someone help me??? -- 06:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, can't get it myself :( [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 13:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Well I only have 22 Clippings, 4 Agent Dossiers, and 1 Hard Hat (the racer part is impossible)!-- 04:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I don't think I have anything!-- 10:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) The game is so hard!-- 10:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Not impossible, I've beat the race in first place. You just need the red car(Fourth down I think), and you need to use Space to have a speed boost on the straight sections. Beware, though, because you can't turn while using Turbo. ... Can anyone get more than one hard hat currently? -- 17:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I was able to get 10 Hardhats but I have been unable to get anything other than Clippings for awhile. I am beginning to believe that there is a throttle as to how fast you can collect Hardhats, Agent's Dossiers, and Racing Trophies. Similar to the 6 hour delay in obtaining Bionicle Items from Ranuu. 17:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Interesting... what did you use to get the Hardhats? Like, what type of thing did you do? Would fixing the cracked streets count, or is it just missions? -- 17:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Doing the tow truck missions gets you the Hardhats. It doesn't happen every time. I stopped receiving them and then did some of the secondary tasks (fix potholes, take accident victims to the hospital, put out fires, catch speeders) and then did some more tow missions and received a few more Hardhats. But I stopped receiving Hardhats last night and was still unable to get any this morning. I am going to try again tonight. Another possibility is that the good items only come after playing the game for a certain period of time or after earning so many studs. For example I went to eat dinner and left the game running. When I came back after dinner I was able to earn a couple more Hardhats. Another data point, I have created three different games, and new games did not allow me to get Hardhats any faster. 19:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, there goes that idea. I seem to be only receiving Clippings now, but I may be wrong. Was wrong last time I said something about the Hard Hats and getting them or not. =P -- 19:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :It is annoying, either front end loaders or police cars get you hardhats, fire trucks always get you nothing, and ambulances either get you nothing or clippings. To be fair, out of 20 trys with an ambulance I got 1 hardhat. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm pretty sure my last 3 clippings before my current harvest(Which consists of 3 clippings and one unknown mail) was from a Police Van, and my hard hat I've got is from an Ambulance... =/ And Ambulance is only nothing if you don't get the timing down right and pause it quick enough. Fire Truck is always nothing because it forces you into a sub-quest right away though. -- 19:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... seems like a pattern! Also, you can create up to 3 games at a time, and each one has differant rewards for each vehicle. I love how firetrucks never give you anything lol, maybe it will be fixed when the game goes gold. Since it is not yet advertised, it is still technically in the beta stages. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, it's advertised. Look at the Racers theme's Home page. And my Front End Loader reward and my Ambulance Reward were both 3 Clippings. And I myself only saw 2 game slots... I'll have to look again when I go back. -- 19:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Themes Hey, uh, you forgot two. =P I can help you out With the links though. ;) -- 18:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Anyone get the feeling they may be working up to releasing multiple versions of the same game that are actually different? =P -- 18:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::It's confusing me too :) :::Not that confusing as much as a 'whoa, didn't expect this'. =P -- 18:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is confusing, but I think I have it figured out. I finished the mini Rank, BTW, so I am trying to get the walkthrough just right. DON'T TOW FIRE TRUCKS, or race with the second car! [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::If there's anything you shouldn't tow it's the Front-End Loaders, it auto-goes into the circle if you're not careful and lucky... And the second car's just slow. =P The fourth car is fast enough to win. -- 19:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::For the Front-End Loaders I just make sure I keep going forward until I am up against the water and out of the yellow circle. I have not had a problem with it auto-forcing me into the circle. The loader is very slow and stops on a dime so if you let your finger up for even an instant it will detect you are in the circle. 19:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC)